


Trina's final plan

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: Trina's master plan failed and left her damaged but she came up with one last plan to save herself but she need a bargaining chip to get what she wants.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi, Hiro Hamada/Karmi/Trina, Hiro Hamada/Trina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. the plain begins

Trina had failed same as her father, her giant body was trashed luckily she kept her old body not that she would need it for long, her processors were going to burn out in two months and she couldn't fix it and if she stayed as a robot she would always have maintenance problems, just as then she had an idea.

~three days later~

Hiro sat in the bass when Granville texted him, "Hiro you need to see this." then a video.

The video loaded, Trina stood there with Karmi strapped to a chair in the back ground, "Hiro Hamada if you want your cute little girlfriend come to akuma island." she said while Karmi struggled in the background.

He contacted the rest of the team, they landed on the island and split up walking around Hiro found Karmi and Trina both strapped into a machine, he ran over and unstrapped Karmi, "Bay-max scan Karmi." 

"Karmi has no injures." Bay-max said.

"of course she wouldn't, why would I hurt my new body." Karmi said standing up.

"what are you talking about?" he asked getting ready to fight.

"don't worry lover boy I just needed a new body and this was the only way that I could get you to help." Karmi walked over and undid the restraints on Trina.

"what Trina. tell me you didn't?" Hiro asked looking Karmi now Trina. 

"that's right now your going to help me or your little girlfriend will die with my old body." Trina said pointing to her old body.

"she's not my girlfriend and you could have just asked for help." he said with a red face.

"well I needed a bargaining chip, now you're going to take us to sycorax and yous are going to have them make me a body and don't worry I won't hurt anyone." she said, Hiro called the rest of the team and told them what was going on.

one flight later they landed at sycorax, Karmi had woken up on landing but not reacted to 'captain cutie', Hiro didn't think much of it. He manged to convince Liv to help them after telling her what happened. but it was going to take a month to make a body for Trina.

Karmi spoke up to this, "wait I'm going to be stuck in this body for a month." 

Trina snickered at this, "wow, after all this that's what you're worried about." she said holding her belly.

~lucky cat cafe~

Hiro texted Granville to meet him there, he needed to keep an eye on Trina and make sure Karmi's body didn't brake down so there was only one choose he needed to tell Cass he was a hero.

he walked into see Granville and Cass talking over coffee he walked over to them, "hay aunt Cass, I have something to tell you." he said looking at his feet.

"Hiro, what's wrong sweaty." Cass asked moving over to Hiro.

"Cass. I am apart of big hero 6." he said unsure of her reaction.

she hugged him, "I already knew I was just waiting for you to tell me. I'm so proud of you." she let go of him, "now who are these cute girls you brought home with you?" looking at the to girls.

"well this is Trina," he pulled Karmi's body over "she kidnapped Karmi and swapped bodies with her, now Karmi is in Trina's body that is going to stop working in two months, so we're making Trina a new body but for the time being we need to keep an eye on Trina and Karmi can't go home at the moment because we might need her help." he finished and breathing in.

his aunt and miss Granville looked at them, "the only thing I got from that is they need a place to stay, and they are welcome to stay here as long as they need." Cass said.

"oh um thank you miss Hamada." Karmi bowed 

"oh just call me Cass, now you three go up stairs and get cleaned up, yous stink." Cass said. 

Trina grabbed hiro's arm and pulled him to the stairs, "come on cutie, I want you clean for tonight." she said in a flirty tone.

Karmi went after them yelling, "what are you planning to do with my body."

~after showers~ 

Karmi walked into Hiro's room to see Trina sitting on top of Hiro pinning him to the bed.

Karmi ran over to them she pulled her of him, "what where you going to do with him?" she asked fluster.

"don't worry I was just seeing what to expect when I got my body." Trina said then her stomach growled, "I'm going to get food." she walked down stairs.

Karmi sat next to Hiro. "so, um, you're captain cutie," he nodded, "and you didn't like me writing fan-fictions because I was shipping us." he nodded again, "and you never had a crush on me."

"well I started to like you after the sycorax incident but you left." he said.

she sat there for a second, she move to kiss him but she moved to fast and headbutted him.

the night was late and Hiro decided to go to sleep.


	2. living together

Trina woke up she needed to pee, still wasn't used to having a human body and drank too much with dinner. she came back from her trip to see that there was room with Karmi her old body was cold when in rest mode but there was space on Hiro's bed she smiled as she crawled into bed with him, he was warm.

Hiro was dragged from his bed by a red faced and flustered Karmi. "what happened, what's going on?" Hiro asked looking at her, she just pointed at Trina sleeping in the bed, "down stairs quietly." he whispered as he moved to the stairs. 

down stairs Karmi looked a him, "look I know you didn't have do anything but I just don't like seeing my body cuddling with you." she let out with a sigh.

"um thanks of not being mad." it went quiet, "so um, want to do something today?" he asked.

"well we should at least call my parents and tell them what's happening, so they don't call the cops trying to find me." Hiro nodded, she looked at the time 8:45 they should be up, she pulled out her phone and made a video call to them.

the phone rang, "hello, Karmi are you ok you didn't come home last night." a latino lady said before stopping, "who are you where's my daughter?" 

"look calm down Karmi's safe, um, Karmi's mum." Hiro didn't know her name.

"ok so what happened to my baby girl" the worried lady asked.

"ok, lissen to what we have to tell you before you do any thing." Hiro said calmly, "Karmi was kidnapped by a humanoid robot named Trina, Trina then swapped bodies with Karmi and we're making Trina a human body so we can get Karmi's body back but, we need Karmi to stay in San Fransokyo so we can stop any problems before they get to serious." he explained. 

"and why would believe you?" she asked.

Karmi sighed, "mom I'm Karmi, you sound proofed your room after you found out I could hear you and dad, you get me 'toys' for my sixteenth birthday and you gave me the talk three weeks ago, that good enough," she said then looked at Hiro, "sorry my mum is stubborn and I need clothes that don't show my belly button."

"ok that's my daughter I'll put money in you account I can't drive 4 hours to drop of clothes, also how long until she's back in her body." she asked.

"a month at least." they continued explain any questions that Karmi's mum had. they ended the call, "so looks like we're going shopping today." 

"we should wake Trina up, and take her to get clothing as well."

"fine I'll get her ready."

A hour later Karmi and Trina in the changing room and Hiro sat outside waiting for them, Karmi stepped out in a pale gray long sleeve shirt and a light blue skirt. "now that's better." Karmi said, "what do you think?" she asked him.

"it looks like your style." he said.

Trina came out in tight black jeans and a firm fitting purple crop top, she looked at Hiro, "what do you think genius boy?" she asked, Hiro just stared at her, he didn't know that Karmi's body was so developed and curvy, "oops looks like I broke him." she giggled.

Karmi pushed Trina back into the changing room, "you are not dressing my body like that." she said.

"oh come on you saw how much Hiro liked it." Trina said smugly. 

"no he doesn't" Karmi said

"really guess you didn't look at his pants." she said smirking.

Karmi poked her head out and looked at Hiro's pants to see he was pitching a tent, she went red and pulled her head back in, "that's why you can't wear that."

Trina rolled her eyes, "don't worry I was going wear a sweater," taking of the clothes and changing back into the clothes is came in.

after paying and going around town for the day they got back to the cafe at 6:00pm before bed time changed into their new clothes, Karmi wore light blue pajamas but Trina wore a black sports bra and fluffy shorts, Karmi was upset that Trina kept dressing her like that, they came to an agreement Trina would change but they would sleep with Hiro since Karmi's body was cold.


	3. girl talk

Over the next four days Trina had behaved, today they were going to Sycorax to check on the progress of Trina's new body.

Trina stood infront of a tank with a baby shaped blob in it, "so this going to be my body?" she asked in wonder looking at it.

"that right," Liv said putting her hands on Trina's shoulder, "we used of some of Obake that you gave use and took the x chromosome and modified one so it was much it won't cause any problems."

"so, um, my body will be able to do anything a human body can do?" she asked.

"yeah, why do you ask?" Liv move closer.

Trina whispered in her ear. 

"of course." Liv said, Trina gave Hiro a look and smile.

"please tell I don't do that?" Karmi sighed.

"yep when ever you talked about captain cutie." he said only to see Karmi audibly cringe.

Liv checked to make sure Karmi's body wasn't reacting to having Trina in it while Hiro ran dianoctics on Karmi, everything was fine with them.

Hiro was in the garage work on some projects because Karmi and Trina where having some girl talk.

"so Karmi want do you think of Hiro?" Trina asked while hugging a pillow.

"well he's a good guy, he's helping you you that's more than I would do." she replied.

"no, I mean like, um how do I put this, you know?" she made suggestive motions with her hands.

"NO, I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT" Karmi shouted.

"then you won't mind me taking him when I get my body." she said as she hid part of her face in the pillow.

"of course not as long as I don't have to deal with it. Now what's up with the pillow." Karmi asked.

"it's Hiro and it smells really good." she said being creepy again.

"what's so good about him?" Karmi asked I a sarcastic voice.

"well he's smart, inavative, brave and super nice, he also saved the city many times and he's cute." she said moving her legs back and forth.

"he's not that cute." she pouted.

"really but didn't you give him the name captain cutie," Trina said making Karmi get embarrassed. "don't worry I won't mind sharing him, if you ask nicely." Trina said smiling.

"I'm not sharing with you." she said.

"so you want him all to yourself." Trina teased.

"that's not what I meant and you know it." Karmi complained.

"hay girls it's movie night, want to join or are you two going to keep talking about my nephew." case said walking in.

"I could use a reason to snuggle up with Hiro," Trina said going over to a suitcase, "but first I should get some clean clothes on." holding up the pajamas she originally got and getting away before Karmi could say anything.

They sat on the couch with Hiro inbetween Karmi and Trina at one end and Cass at the other, they watched a horror movie and the girls had calmed one of Hiro's arms, Trina was doing to try and seduce him while Karmi was actually scared, it didn't help they where watching a movie with a lot of robots being destroyed.

The movie finished and Hiro finally decided to have a shower, the girls were having a another talk about Hiro when Cass came in, "hi, girls hope I'm not interrupting anything important but here," she said handing them both a box, "I don't want to be a great aunt, so I thought yous might need these." she finished.

They looked a the boxes, they were condoms, the girls turned red after Cass left they looked, "let's not tell Hiro about what she just gave us." Karmi said Trina nodded.

Hiro came up embarrass to see them, they knew his aunt had told him about the presents, they got into their sleeping arrangement with Karmi on him right and Trina on his left, since they knew Trina would just sneak into his bed and Karmi didn't trust her with him, they pretended to sleep but were embarrassed, uncomfortable or still rattled from the movie but eventually fell asleep.


	4. family problems

A week had passed, Trina was in the bathroom sick after eating to much from the cafe. They finaly got ready and headed out on foot to Sycorax while the other moved Trina's body swapping machine to the hideout.

They walked into Sycorax and went down to sub-level 20 and walked out to a large cylindrical tank with a blacked hairal 6 year old girl in it, "wow, I can't believe it grew so fast." Trina said.

"the body grew fast then we thought as well at this rate your body should be ready in eleven days." Liv said.

"well that's good news." Karmi exclaimed walking up next to them.

Hiro phone started ringing, "hello. What's going on Granville. Oh, well tell them we're Sycorax, we'll be over soon." He ended the call, "hay Karmi your parents are at the cafe, we should get back."

"I'll give you a lift and it would be good if I apologize about the trouble die made." Liv offered.

They arrived back at the cafe in a limo, walking in to see Cass and Granville with a Latino woman and nicely dressed man, "hell I'm Karmi's farther Fill Harolds, you must be Hiro I've heard a lot about you." he said.

"Really, what have you heard about?" he asked.

"well that you really smart, kind and the one that saved Karmi," he stopped for a moment and looked him up and down. "you know what I approve of you, so take care of Karmi."

they processed what he said, "Dad, I don't like Hiro like that and I don't need to be taken care of." Karmi shouted embarrassed by her dad.

"Well I like him." he said

Karmi pouted and stomped up stairs because her dad didn't listen to the bedroom, Hiro and Trina quickly followed.

Karmi slammed her face planted into a pillow on Hiro's bed, Hiro sat on the next to her, "hay you OK, you didn't seem to happy to see your parents." he said rubbing her back.

"it's just my dad, he thinks a woman's place is at home and the husband's place is working." she sulked into the pillow.

"well he needs a serious wake up call." Trina said from the doorway.

"my mum out earns him and he still thinks she should stay home, he also thinks I need to find a man to take care of me." she grumbled looking towards Hiro hoping he would comfort her a bit.

"well after you become an adult you don't see him." Trina said.

Karmi glared over at Trina, "well she does have a point" Hiro sighed. 

they stayed upstairs for two more hours until Karmi's parents left then just worked on there own projects until Karmi came down to Hiro in the garage, "Hiro something happened." Hrio looked up to Karmi holding her arm, "it just stopped working, do you think you can fix it?" she asked.

"that shouldn't to hard to fix, now come sit down," Karmi sat down to in-front of him and waited, "um you need to take of your shirt." he said turning red.

she turned red she should of known that she would have to take her shirt off even if it wasn't even her body, she took her shirt off and let Hiro work on her shoulder.

he opened her shoulder and saw the problem, "here's what's wrong the ball joint has ceased up." he said turned around and grabbed the grease from the shelf.

"Hiro that's cold." Karmi said as Cass walked.

"hay what are you to doing?" Cass asked in a teasing voice.

"oh Karmi was having problems with her arm." Hiro said as he finished greasing the bearing, he turned to see Cass had frozen when she saw Karmi's shoulder was open and showing her mechanical joint.

"wait she's a robot." Cass said in shock.

"remember I told you Trina stole Karmi's body because her's was going to stop working, you did know Trina was a robot?" Hiro started to worry.

"no, I didn't know Trina was a robot." Cass panicked sitting down.

"I'm kind of glad I didn't need to remove your head." he said quietly to Karmi.

"so what happens after Trina gets a body?" Cass asked.

"well Trina will go to the new body Karmi will go back to her body and Trina's old body will probably blow up." Hiro explained slowly.

Cass just walked back into the cafe not wanting to add on to her headache anymore.

"Hiro did we just break your aunt." Karmi asked closing her shoulder.

He did up the screws in her shoulder, "that happens when she needs time to process what she was just told, she should be back to normal." he said.

They walked upstairs and into the bedroom to see Trina curled up on the bed, "Trina what's wrong?" Karmi panicked.

"I don't know, my stomach just started to hurt." Trina groaned.

Karmi went quiet as she did some math in her head, she then dragged Trina down stairs and into the bathroom, "OK, Trina I think you're having a period," Karmi turned around and got a bag out of the cabinet, "you're going to need this and a heat pack, have fun." she said in a happy tone handing Trina the bag.

Trina watched Karmi walk out of the bathroom, "she is happy that this is happening to me."

Karmi walked up to Hiro, "Hiro, Trina's not feeling too well so we should give her some space." she said.

Karmi later managed to convince Trina to sleep separately from Hiro but later found that she missed sleeping next to him and snuck over to his bed.


	5. Burger boy's attack

Three days after Karmi's parents visited they had calmed down and relaxed a bit, Hiro decided that he needed to take Trina to make sure that the mind swapping device was working but Karmi refused to let them go alone so he was now flying to the base with Karmi and Trina both blindfolded they landed on the island, "can we take off the blindfolds?" Karmi asked.

"no not yet we have to go inside, bay-max bring them this was." he called bay-max. They went down on the to the meeting room and took off their blindfolds, "welcome to the base, Trina can you help me look over your device?" he asked.

"but I want to look an your tec." she groaned hoping to not have to go with him.

Karmi decided to help Hiro, "well I'll go with you Hiro." she said wrapping her arms around one of his.

Trina became jealous and grabbed his other arm, "you know I guess I make sure you set it up right." she changed her mine.

They walked into a storage room to see Trina machine in the middle of the room she looked it over and saw that some parts had been upgraded, "it looks like you did some upgrading, it looks like will work better then before." she said complementing their work.

"well a few pieces where burnt out and we updated some others." he said picking up one of the old parts.

She saw that it looked like it had caught on fire at some point, "I'm glad that didn't fail when I was using it." she said a little scared.

"don't worry Granville made sure that it was completely overhauled so it wouldn't burn out when you we use it." Hiro said.

Karmi let out a sigh, "that sounds like Granville." she said.

"she said, 'if it's worth doing, it's worth over doing." He said coping Granville's tone of voice.

Karmi giggled at his impersonation for there teacher, Trina watched the two from the side as the to continued to joke about their time at SFIT, she walked over and gently held the bottom of his shirt feeling that he would leave her if she didn't stay close to him.

Gogo came skating into the room, "Hiro, Noodle Burger boy is rampaging down looking for Trina." she said circling them, they ran back to the command room to see Burger boy in a large mech suit rampaging near to cafe. "CASS!" the three shouted together.

"we have to tell him I'm ok." Trina said.

"but he doesn't know you and Karmi swapped bodies." Hiro explained to her.

"then we'll need to take Karmi with have to come as well." Trina said trying to get him going.

Gogo passed them both a helmet and some spare armor, "we don't have time for this, you to put these on we are going." she said pushing to helmets into them.

They got on Bay-Max and flew down town and landed near where burger boy was, they went over the plan, "ok, Karmi will get his attention and try to calm him down with Trina, Hiro and I will get behind him and be ready to pull him out of the suit if things go wrong." Gogo said putting her hand on Hiro's shoulder, they nodded and moved for the plan.

Karmi walked out and called out to him, "Burger boy, stop this right now." making him turn around.

"big sis, I found you." he said jumping out of the suit and hugging her, "I missed you, what happened to you?" he asked.

"it ok just don't do it any more." she said.

Burger boy looked at her confused then moved away, "You're not big sis." he turned around to find big hero 6 standing in front of him, "you tricked me." he yelled getting ready to fight.

Trina ran up to Burger boy and turned him off, "no fighting you idiot." she said pounding the top of the robot.

They took Burger boy to a special cell at the prison that was made just for him.

They got back to the cafe as civilians and walked in to find the cafe almost empty, Hiro walked over to Cass who was at the register, "hay Cass, why is there so few people here?" he asked.

"well a giant robot destroyed the street a block away so people can't get here." she said sarcastically, Cass looked over to Karmi, "also Liv and Granville came over to tell Karmi and Trina something, they're upstairs waiting."

They walked upstairs to find the two women on the couch, "hello you three, Liv and have been talking about yous." Granville said.

The three listened closely to them, "well Karmi and Trina both have brilliant minds and it would be a waste not to help them grow, so I want to sponsor them to go to SFIT," Liv said calmly, "this would also include housing, a food budget and internships as Sycorax." she finished.

Granville raised a finger to get their attention, "now Karmi since you already did a large amount of your first year and since Trina is a special case, Iwas able to pull a few strings and if you both complete an exam you can both start at second years."

Liv talked again, "also Hiro I will have an internship ready for you with the same offer if you want it, after you finish your internship with Krei of course." she told Hiro

They where quietly thinking it over, Trina accepted first and Hiro agreed as well, "well I would need to convince my parents first and my dad is going to be very hard headed but if we can convince them then I'm in." Karmi said.

"well Karmi looks like your parents are coming back to have a talk with us." Granville said happily.


End file.
